Truth Or Dare
by SecondSunrise
Summary: Gothic clothes, embarrassing events and a baking Emmett. Fun? Definitely. Just a one-shot. Read & Review!


**Heeey guys! Just a short one-shot about a night where Alice and Emmett "abused" Bella while the rest of the family was hunting. **

**Oh, I'm working on two other imprint stories! Embry and maybe Paul... Probably Paul, even though it won't be with Rachel. **

**Well, anyways...Her comes the story. Hope you like it!  
**

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Edward, the corners of my mouth pulling down. "I love you."

"Be safe. I love you, too." He kissed me gently, which made Emmett fake-gag. Then he was gone.

I sighed and started to walk towards his room, not wanting to spend much time with his siblings. I preferred sleeping, actually.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?", Emmett asked, making me turn around to look at him in surprise. There hadn't been any problems with me going right to bed after Edward left before.

"Uh, sleeping?", I told him warily.

"Nope, you're not." His voice was smug. Ttoo smug. "We're playing truth or dare!", he yelled enthusiastically.

"Aw, no! Please don't make me do this!", I whined. Games like that weren't safe with Emmett. He'd probably make me do something like jumping out of the second store window.

"Please, Bella! You never do anything with me! Please, please, please!", he begged, actually falling down to his knees.

"No," I insisted, trying to sound sternly.

"Please!" He used the puppy look now. You should really see him doing that, it looks hilarious!

"Fine," I huffed. "But I won't do anything _too _embarrassing."

"Awesome!", he beamed at me. "This is going to be great! Alice, are you in?"

"Sure," she chimed, stepping into the large living room.

"Okay, but there are some rules. My rules, to be exact," I said, looking mostly at Emmett. I knew Alice wouldn't want to embarrass me too much. "First: I won't jump out a window. Second: I won't do anything dangerous at all. And third: Please don't make me drink blood."

Suddenly Emmett's grin grew evil. I frowned as I tried to figure out what he wanted me to do.

"Okay. Those rules are good," Alice agreed, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I'm first, I'm first!", Emmett shouted just like a kid. Despite his brawny body he did look like a child. His whole face was lit up by a huge, teeth-showing grin and he jumped around with his left hand raised, trying to get all the attention.

I nodded in agreement and sat down, patting the floor beside me to tell Alice and Emmett to sit down as well. They both sat down way more gracefully than I had, making me blush slightly.

"Bella," Emmett grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied instantly.

"What's your most embarrassing memory?" Well, at least he was keeping it light at the beginning.

"Um... When I was twelve my class back at Phoenix made a trip to a museum... There was this painting...It showed a naked man and I, having a strange mother, had never seen one before, not even on TV. So I stood there with wide eyes and yelled: 'Mrs. Trueman, Mrs. Trueman! What is that?', pointing at his....Well, you know what. The whole class and all the people around me laughed at me. I demanded to change the class and I never came back to the museum after that." I blushed a deep crimson and looked down. For a moment it was completely silent.

Suddenly Emmett roared with laughter, making me jump. I looked up to glare at him and saw him lying on the floor, beating it with his huge fists. If he could cry, tears would be rolling down his cheeks right now. Alice giggled but quickly stopped as I turned to glare at her.

"Alice," I said, despite Emmett's roaring. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied confidently.

"Oh!" I was taken aback. I was prepared for truth, not dare. "Can I confer with Emmett?"

"Alright," she allowed, probably knowing I couldn't come up with something good.

I turned around to whisper with Emmett when Alice advised: "You probably should leave the room, though. I can hear you, you know."

"Right," I agreed and started to get up, only to be interrupted by her again.

"Wait, there's no point in leaving. I just saw what I have to do." She gracefully got up and left the room.

I turned around to look at Emmett, my expression confused. He only grinned and told me to wait.

After about one minute Alice danced back into the room. At least I thought it was her --- she didn't look like the Alice I knew at all. She wore a black leather mini-skirt, a black leather corset, neon green and black platform shoes, neon green nail polish and black lipstick. But there was no doubt it was her, she was still beautiful.

I felt my jaw hanging slack, but I could care less. Emmett startled me with his roaring laughter again.

"This is what she wore in the 90s," he chocked out between two laughters. "Isn't this hilarious?"

"It is," I agreed, laughing myself, but quickly changed my mind at Alice's murderous glare. "Not," I added, muffling my laughter.

"Hey, that was _in _back then," she defender herself, throwing Emmett a dirty look as he continued laughing.

Then she left the room once again and returned with her old clothes.

"Emmett," Alice chimed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied bravely. "What else?"

"Alice, I have an idea," I said, tossing Emmett an iPod that I just had found. "Turn the volume up to 100%."

Then I heard a heavy metal song blasting through the earphones. Emmett cringed but didn't rip them out.

I whispered something into Alice's ear, trying to be as quiet as possible, in case Emmett was cheating.

"Oh this is good!", she grinned, pulling the earphones out of Emmett's ears.

"Bring it on," Emmett shouted, still brave.

My mouth twisted into an evil grin as I told him what he had to do. While listening his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth fell open.

"Aw, no! Please, I'll do anything you want, except for _that_! I can't cook!", he whined, using the puppy look again. This time I wouldn't give in.

"Nope, you have to do this," I insisted, still grinning evilly. He groaned and got up, pulling me up, too. I giggled and followed Alice into the kitchen, leaving Emmett behind us.

"Do you have a pink apron?", I whispered as silent as possible. She nodded and suddenly held it in her hands.

"Hide it," she told me. I stuffed it under my shirt, making sure you couldn't see it at all. Then Alice took me into her marble arms and ran upstairs with me. Or at least I thought so. Suddenly there was a stair, leading down to the basement. I squinted into the darkness, seeing nothing at all. The cold made me shiver and Alice's cold skin certainly didn't help. But after about ten seconds we were upstairs in the warmth again, something strange and hairy stuffed under my shirt, too. I supposed it was the pink wig I had thought about. Of course they had one. I mean, we're talking about the Cullens! They have _everything,_ right?

Then we went back into the kitchen and Alice handed me a book. I looked at the title. It said: "Baking - From pie to muffin."

I grinned hugely at her and opened the book, looking for the right recipe. "This one here is perfect," I said, stabbing my finger at the page.

"Emmett, get in here," Alice ordered quietly, but I knew he would hear it. I wasn't even able to finish my thought when Emmett appeared beside me, startling me again, which made me blush. He started to laugh at my human reactions but quickly stopped as I threatened to tell Edward.

"Here," I said, handing him the stuff I had hidden under my shirt. "Put that on."

Just as he started to put the stuff on, Alice interrupted him.

"Stop," she said, a grin spreading across her beautiful face. "I need my camera."

She darted out of the room. I blinked and she was there again, an expensive-looking camera in her tiny hands.

"I'm so posting this on youtube," she chimed, the grin still on her pixie-like face.

I giggled as I motioned Emmett to start.

He turned around to look at me with pleading eyes. "Are you really making me do this?", he whined once again.

"Hmm....Let's see.....Do I really make you do this?" I pretended to think about it, my right forefinger at my chin. "Yeah, I do."

He groaned but obeyed. I almost chocked at my laughter as I saw Emmett wearing a pink apron and a pink wig. You can imagine why, don't you? To top it all, I shoved the baking book in his hands and told him to start baking.

"But Bella," he whined. God, was he even able to do anything else? "You have to help me."

"Nope," I insisted. "You have a recipe, just follow it and you'll be fine."

He growled in protest but looked at the page. I handed him the ingredients and he began to put everything into a large bowl.

"Uh.... The eggshell isn't supposed to be in there." Emmett's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the recipe with a helpless expression.

"I know," he grumbled and started to pick it out. I tried to hide my laughter ---- and failed. I even had to grip the counter to support myself.

After thirty minutes he was done and put the muffins into the oven. Without turning it on. I didn't say anything, though, wanting him to find out by himself.

"Bella, there's something wrong!", Emmett whined. I just shrugged. After a while, in fact another twenty minutes, he found out what was wrong. He groaned and turned the oven on. We waited and eventually took the muffins out.

Emmett was just about to go when I reminded him, "Em, the icing."

He looked at me with a blank expression. I chuckled. "The pretty pink stuff on top of it."

"Ohh!," he said, understanding lightening up his face. Then he frowned. "Pink?"

I nodded and shoved the ingredients towards him.

"Aw, come on! Pink is _gay,_" he wailed. "Can't we use something cool? Like black?"

"Black? Nope. Pink," I insisted, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"This is the most stupid dare, _ever_," he muttured to himself, thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"What was that?", I asked, my grin widening.

"Nothin'," he huffed, not looking at me. He was staring at the recipe again, trying to figure out what to do.

After about fourty minutes the muffins were done. They actually looked _good. _

A proud smile on his face, Emmett handed me a muffin and said, "Taste it."

I frowned, not sure if I should really eat it, in case he had ruined it.

I glanced at Alice with a meaningful look on my face. "Do you _think _I'm going to get sick if I try it?"

Her expression went blank as she looked into the future. Then her eyes cleared again. "Nope," she said. "You can try. I _think._"

"Okay." I took a deep breath before I carefully took a bite. My eyes widened. "It tastes _sooo _good!"

"Ha!", Emmett shouted, his smile even prouder than before. " I _knew _it!"

"You cheated, didn't you?", I suddenly accused him. There was _no _way his muffins could taste that good.

"What? No!", he exclaimed innocently. Too innocently.

"What did you do?", I insisted suspiciously.

"Nothing." Too innocently. Again.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Santa Claus."

"Alright," he finally admitted. "We already had some in the fridge... I cheated."

"What happened to yours?"

"I ate them."

"You did _what_?"

"I ate them," he repeated.

"You didn't. I know you didn't," I said and then threatened, "I'll call Edward if you don't tell me what you did to them."

"_Fine_," he huffed, disappeared for a second and reappeared, a tray full of muffins in his hands. They looked _terrible. _The icing had hols and the dough looked burned.

"Taste it," he ordered.

I hesitantly bit a small piece off and swallowed. Covering my mouth, I ran into the bathroom and threw up. It had tastes just as terrible as it had looked.

"Emmett, that was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," I told him as I walked back into the living room, where he and Alice sat, watching TV.

"Didn't you eat dirt when you were twelve?", Alice asked, one of her delicate eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I did," I said, a small smile on my lips. "But it tasted good compared to his muffins."

"Pff," Emmett huffed, obviously peeved at me.

He didn't talk to me the whole night. Yep, I stayed up the whole night. Alice used me as a barbie doll once again and I was way too hyper to go to bed anyways.

**Truth or dare with Emmett and Alice...Haha. There's a picture of Alice's outfit on my profile, just look at it! **


End file.
